


Morning Bright

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: "Tjelvar?" Ed tries to reach him one last time. And then all he has left is prayers and keeping promises.





	Morning Bright

"Tjelvar?" Ed begs, tries to reach him one last time. The two times he has tried before have left him with two arrows stuck in his arm and shoulder. If it doesn't work he knows he can't hold out any longer. The others won't make it in time, Ed knows, his panic growing and he can't, he-

Behind him Ishak softly curses as his own spell fizzles out around Tjelvar.

\- he promised Hamid and Vesseek.

Ed grips the hilt of his morningstar tighter and it lights up, bright as the sun on a summer's day – and dims nearly instantly as another wave of doubt grips him. Tjelvar is his friend, Tjelvar wouldn't, and even if this isn't Tjelvar anymore, what if he's still in there, what if there is a way to get him back, what if -

\- what if his hesitation gets Ishak killed.

He prays to Apollo, prays his attack won't kill Tjelvar if he's still in there, prays for a sign. His morningstar glows bright and white and nearly blinding. He moves forward, lifts it and _ hits_.

Ed wishes he could bring himself to look away.

This close he can see the thin blue tendrils in Tjelvar's eyes.


End file.
